1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove provided with a coating, and to a glove having not only waterproof performance but also air tightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of gloves are used in various aspects such as manufacturing work in a factory, farmwork, gardening, work on light duty, and construction work. The glove protects a hand of a worker and achieves work efficiency. Here, as the glove, there are one of a kind obtained by knitting fibers such a cotton glove and one of a kind obtained by using a rubber or resin for waterproof performance or air tightness.
The glove may be required to have air tightness or waterproof performance due to application or contents of work required therefor. When a work touching water is an object to be worked, the glove is required to have waterproof performance. Alternatively, when a work relating to electricity is performed, the glove is required to have high air tightness for electrical insulation.
In order to improve such waterproof performance or air tightness, a glove may be manufactured by utilizing only resin material such as rubber or vinyl chloride. Regarding the rubber, vinyl chloride, or the like, since its material itself has high air tightness, a glove having high air tightness can be obtained unless there is a failure in manufacturing.
A glove manufactured by using only a material inherently having air tightness, such as rubber or vinyl chloride naturally has high air tightness, as described above. However, when the thickness of the glove is thick, softness lowers due to the feature of the material, which results in deterioration of impression from use and wearing feeling to grasping performance. On the other hand, when the thickness of the glove is made thin, softness occurs, so that the impression from use can be improved, but strength or durability becomes poor. In some cases, fine damages occur in the glove, which may result in lowering of the air tightness.
Further, since the material such as rubber or vinyl chloride directly touch a surfaces of a hand of a user, there is such a problem that after the glove is worn, smell of the glove remains on a surface of the hand. Of course, since the material directly contacts a surface of the hand during wearing, wearing feeling deteriorates. As these results, the glove formed of only the material such as rubber vinyl chloride has high air tightness, but it has a problem about the impression from use or the wearing feeling.
Here, in order to improve air tightness without causing the impression from use or the wearing feeling to lower, a technique of forming a base which is a basic shape of a glove from fiber-made material and coating a surface of the base with a material such as rubber or vinyl chloride having air tightness is also proposed.
Here, in order to form the fiber-made base of the glove, spun yarns with short fiber lengths are frequently used. The spun yarn is frequently formed of natural fiber such as cotton. A plurality of spun yarns are twisted to form a basic fiber so that the fiber-made base is formed. The spun yarn is short in fiber length, as the name suggest, and the basic fiber obtained by twisting a plurality of spun yarns with a short fiber length cause many scuffing pieces. End portions of fibers appear in various portions of the basic fiber, so that these end portions cause scuffing pieces.
In addition, the end portions of spun yarns appear not only on a line extending along the basic fiber but also various portions on a surface of the base having a shape of a hand of a person due to the basic fibers being knitted in a plane fashion. That is, in the base, a countless number of scuffing pieces necessarily occur at various portions.
Even if coating such as rubber of resin is applied to a surface of the base having the countless number of scuffing pieces, such a problem occurs that some of the scuffing pieces penetrate the coating such as rubber or resin. If the scuffing piece penetrates the coating, a hole or a tear occurs. Even if the hole or tear is very small, air leakage is caused. As a result, there occurs such a problem that air tightness of a glove degrades.
On one hand, since the spun yarn has a short fiber length, excellent texture can be obtained, and wearing feeling and comfort are high as a glove. It is desired that spun yarns are used in manufacturing for a glove having wearing feeling and comfort. As described above, however, the base formed of spun yarns has such a problem that a countless number of scuffing pieces occur, so that even if a coating is applied to the glove, air tightness is impaired. A technique for preventing such scuffing is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-119028 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-102445).
On the other hand, chemical fiber such as polyester can be controlled regarding its fiber length, a filament yarn with a long fiber length can be realized. In the case of the filament yarns, occurrence of end portions thereof in the middle of the basic fiber is reduced. Therefore, a countless number of scuffing pieces occurring in a jumping fashion of the end portions hardly occur. Therefore, it has also been considered that filament yarns are used to form the base.
However, since the basic fiber obtained by twisting a plurality of filament yarns has a long fiber length, other problems other than the scuffing may occur. One of the problems is a partial projection of a fiber shape due to twisting of the filament yarns, or the like. Alternatively, a catch of a fiber may occur. Such a projection or a catch does not occur countlessly, which is different from a countless number of scuffing pieces occurring in the from composed of spun yarns, but when a coating is formed, the projection or the catch forms a hole in the coating, which results in such a problem that air tightness is lowered.
A technique of improving the air tightness in response to such a problem in the filament yarn is also proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-106403).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-119028 discloses a technique of reducing scuffing by burning one face of a base formed of spun yarns.
However, since a countless number of scuffing pieces occur in the base formed of spun yarns, it is difficult to burn all of these scuffing pieces. When it is attempted to burn all of the scuffing pieces, heating to the base becomes excessive, which may result, in partial burning of the base. Further, when the scuffing pieces are burnt, pills may occur. The pill may cause a hole or a tear in the coating like the scuffing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-102445 discloses a technique of burning a surface of a base like Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-119023.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-102445 has a similar problem to that in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-119028. The inventions of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-119028 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-102445 perform a burning treatment for solving scuffing occurring in a base mainly composed of spun yarns. However, since a countless number of scuffing pieces occur, it is difficult to burn all of the scuffing pieces. Further, there is a concern about excessive burning. In addition, pills may occur. In each case, such a problem remains that, a hole or a tear cannot be prevented from occurring in a coating. As a result, the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-119028 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-102445 have such a problem that the air tightness cannot be raised sufficiently.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-106403 discloses a glove having a three-layered structure obtained by laminating a polyurethane layer, a chlorosulfonated polyethylene layer, and an isobutylene based block copolymer. The respective layers are materials excellent in waterproof performance and air tightness and having different properties. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-106403 attempts to realize a glove where since the different, properties compensate each other, so that a glove where softness is improved while the waterproof performance and the air tightness being raised.
However, since rubber or resin are laminated in the glove disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-106403, there is a limitation in the softness. In particular, a workability at a fingertip of a user or the like is poor, which results in such a problem that the glove is unsuitable for a near work. Further, since the glove has the laminated layer made of rubber or resin, smell remains on a surface of a hand of a user, which also results in such a problem that unpleasantness after use occurs.
For example, in order to prevent a loop-shaped projecting occurring in the base formed of filament yarns or a hole or a tear in a coating due to the scuffing remaining in the base formed of spun yarns (for example, remaining even if a burning treatment has been performed), it is considered that thickness is increased by adopting a multi-layered laminate as the layer of the coating like Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-106403. In this case, however, wearing feeling not only becomes poor but also the softness and the grasping performance deteriorate, which also results in such a problem that practical use is poor.
As described above, in the gloves of the conventional art, there is a problem that air tightness lowers due to the problems of the fiber-made bases. Of course, various treatments or steps for preventing these problems from occurring include such a problem that manufacturing cost is increased.